I must Not Tell Lies
by person127
Summary: Harry comes to  number 12 grim. place for christmas during his 5th year, and while exchanging stories about detentions, his detentions with Umbridge will be revealed. NO SLASH!  also, i'm pretending Mr. Weasley was never in the hospital. one chap.


They were all laughing around the dinner table. It was Christmas break during Harry's fifth year. The order had come by for dinner along with the Wasleys and Hermione.

"So, that was the best prank I have ever pulled." Sirius said bowing deeply.

"How bad was your detention?" Harry asked.

"Er," Sirius said rubbing his neck a little. "Let's just say it was the worst one by far."

"What was your worst detention Fred, George?" Tonks asked.

"We don't have a worst. They were all hell."

"How 'bout you Harry?" Kingsley asked. "We all know that you get into as much trouble as the marauders."

"But my trouble is more life threatening." Harry stated grimly. "But I do plenty of back talk too. I'd have to say the ones with Umbridge."

"What does she make you do?" Remus asked.

"Lines."

"Lines? That's your worst?" Sirius asked stunned.

"Well, it was a long detention and I had to spend it with that toad."

"Lines top the one where you went into the forest and saw Voldemort drinking unicorn blood?" Hermione played along even though she knew what he was really doing in those detentions.

"You went into- Voldemort- unicorn blood?" Sirius said weakly.

"Oh yeah, I have to tell you about my first two years at Hogwarts still." Harry said laughing. "They involve giant chess boards, killer plants and keys, a three headed dog, a man with Voldemort coming out of the back of his head, a flying car, and a giant Basilisk, and me almost dying from snake venom." Harry laughed even harder as Sirius turned white.

Anyway, we need to get you in more detentions if that's your worst." Sirius said sternly.

Molly slapped Sirius on the arm. "Don't encourage your godson to get in trouble."

"I'm not encouraging it. I'm just suggesting it." He finished weakly.

Molly shook her head at him, even though she was very amused.

Harry laughed and reached for the plate of chicken in the center of the table. The bright light reflecting of his hand. Remus eyed him as he quickly drew back his hand and covered it with his sleeve. Remus had noticed that when he came to 12 grim. Place for winter break Harry had looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and he would drag his feet when he walked.

"What does she make you write and why do you get in detention with her?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I must not tell lies." Harry muttered. " She keeps telling lies about how Cedric died and stuff and I can't help myself but speak up. I can't help myself when I'm angry. Ask anyone." Harry started grasping his left hand.

"It's true!" Ron piped up. I'm surprised that you guys didn't hear his on the first day he got out from the Dursleys."

Sirius chuckled. "That's his mom's temper. I've been sent to the hospital wing many times because of it. Me and James are about tied, Not Remus though. Lily liked him the best out of all of us. Right Moony?"

"Huh?" Remus asked, looking startled. He had been paying close attention to Harry who was using his left hand as little as possible and would wince sometimes if he did something with it.

These movements didn't go unnoticed by Remus. "What's wrong with your hand Harry?"

"What? Nothings wrong with it?"  
"You keep grasping your hand and you're not using it a lot. Why?"

"Why do you want to know?" Harry retorted.

"Just give me your hand."

"No."

"Fine. Answer me truthfully. What does she make you do for detention?"

"I told you. She makes me write lines."

Some order members lost interest in the conversation that was going nowhere and started their own.

"How long does she keep you in there for?"

"Six or seven hours." Harry mumbled.

Remus's eyes narrowed. "What do you do for ink? I have been in detention enough to know that teachers allow you to use one bottle of ink. If you write lines for six to seven hours, one bottle won't be enough."

"Well, she makes me use this quill that doesn't need ink. It's no big deal."

"What quill doesn't need ink?" Remus asked, now getting angry and Harry's half- answers.

"I don't know. The quill that she used!" Harry countered.

"What does this quill use then, if she doesn't use ink? It needs something to write with." Sirius asked.

Harry slumped back in his seat and glanced at Ron and Hermione. They nodded. Harry bowed his head and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you Harry." Remus said. Harry looked away.

"Blood." He answered.

"A blood quill?" Remus asked paling.

The other conversations stopped, and everyone turned to look at Harry.

"I don't know what it's called. All she said to me was to write until the message sank in, and after that, all we would say was good evening and good night. The quill was big and black."  
Remus cursed under his breath.

"A blood quill? What's a blood quill?" said Sirius. Remus had gone deathly pale, and no one talked until Arthur said "aren't those illegal?"

"Will someone please tell me what it is?" Sirius said begged.

"Harry can I see your hand?" said Remus darkly.

Harry gave him his right hand. Remus growled. Harry really didn't want anyone to know. "Your other hand Harry."

Harry sighed, and reluctantly gave his hand to Remus.

"Would someone please just tell me what the bloody hell a …" But Sirius never finished his sentence. He saw Remus pull back the top of Harry's sleeve slowly as if not to hurt him. Sirius was puzzled. Why would Harry be hurt? Then, he leaned closer to Harry, hovering above Remus. Sirius's eyes widened and he started chocking on his butterbeer until Molly slapped him on the back. The order leaned closer to where Harry's hand was in plain sight. Etched into the back of his hand looked like words. It looked like they were healed a million times, only to be cut open again. The cut looked almost to the bone. The words were written in a messy scrawl that belonged to Harry. 'I must not tell lies.'

"Harry, are you telling us that, that woman had been making you use a blood quill for six to seven hours at a time and at least once a week?" Remus asked in a deadly tone.

"More like Monday through Friday every week." Harry muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us? In fact, did you tell anyone besides Ron and Hermione?" Sirius exploded. You could have told Dumbledore and get her fired."

"I didn't want anyone to worry." Harry stood up and shoved his sleeve back down. "Any besides, Dumbledore has enough on his mind." Harry kicked back his chair and stormed out of the room. Sirius and Remus walked out of the room so they could talk privately.

"We need to find out what's bothering Harry. He comes in here looking like he gets roughly two hours of sleep each night and something is obviously bothering him." Sirius scowled.

"Lets watch over him tonight. Figure out what's wrong."

Later that night, Sirius and Remus snuck into Harry's room where he was fast asleep. They conjured two chairs next to his bed.

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Remus was watching him.

"You really love him, don't you?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius nodded. "More than anything in the world."

"He feels the same way. You know that right?"

"I think so."

Harry slept peacefully for an hour before it started. Sirius was stroking his hand when suddenly he became ridged. His breathing got heavier and started to break out into a sweat. Then he started moaning. "No, I won't bow to you... my fault Ced... mum, dad...it's a port key... wormtail... blood...bone..." Then he started screaming. Remus put a muffliato charm on the door to keep anyone from hearing. "NO! STOP! CEDRIC! STOP it hurts." he screamed breaking down at the end.

"Harry, wake up! Please listen to me. You're safe. You're not in the graveyard anymore, it's okay." Sirius pleaded, his voice gentle. Harry screamed again.

"Please Harry, just wake up-" Sirius choked out. He had never seen his godson like this. He was always so strong. It broke Sirius's heart to see him like this.

All of a sudden Harry bolted up.

"Sirius?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." Sirius got on the bed and sat next to him. Harry curled up next to him and buried his head in Sirius's chest.

"It never stops." Harry sobbed. "I started putting silencing charms on my bed so no one would wake up."

"It's okay Harry, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you. Everything will be fine."

Harry stopped crying. "I love you." He murmured.

Sirius felt a wave of emotions come on and his stomach did a flip. "You're the best godfather anyone could have."

"I love you too Harry, not because you're your father's son but because you're you." Harry gave Sirius a big hug.

"Never leave me." He muttered.

"I'll try no to pup."

Harry leaned back into his pillow again and fell asleep.

Remus was leaning against the door beaming with his eyes watering as Sirius sat next to Harry brushing the hair out of his eyes, stopping sometimes to finger the scar resting on his forehead.

"Damn it Albus. Why does this have to happen to Harry?" Sirius muttered.


End file.
